


The Pain of Love (the love of pain)

by Cyanocitta20



Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of), M/M, Mental Instability, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Harry hates it. Or maybe he loves it. He isn’t sure.It’s time to make up his mind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890766
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Pain of Love (the love of pain)

“It’s okay, you’re okay, aren’t you?” a silky voice croons in his ear.

_Not okay_ , Harry’s brain replies, his usual defiant nature shining through. His body, however, has a mind of its own.

He nods.

His brain shouts at him. _No! Nonono... no…_

“You want this,” the voice continues.

_No._

Another nod.

A stab of pain shoots through him as another cut drags its way across his chest.

It _hurts._ He shouldn’t want it.

He _loves_ it.

_Yes._

Harry slowly raises his face, mind made up. His green eyes locks onto the red ones staring back at him.  
  


_Destroy me._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a song. 
> 
> I should really go back to writing something fluffy for this pair, I’m starting to feel a little sorry for them.
> 
> I might expand on this at some point, or maybe make it part of a story- I’m not sure.  
> For now, it’s just a little drabble :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
